Chapter 9: CORE
Alphys leads Frisk to the CORE while Chara follows, and the three watched as modular parts slides away, moved by two shadowy monsters. Alphys: H-huh? Who are they? Nobody else is supposed to be here... Anyways, let’s j-just take the elevator up! The elevator isn’t working. Frisk: What? The elevator should be working or something... Alphys: (realized) Oh I got an idea, how about we can enter the other room that will get us to the higher room. Frisk nods as he, Chara and Alphys were walking until they reached the platforms that have been changed as it splits up. Alphys: (shocked) Oh dear! This is not good! Frisk: Don't worry Alphys, we have to calm down. So we have to split up to meet again and we can stop Mettaton. Alphys: (calmed) Okay then, I'll see you at the other side Frisk! Frisk and Alphys runs off as Frisk and Chara encountered many monsters and he spared them all, during the journey, Frisk found a disco light door that it was Mettaton who lives there. Mettaton: OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLING. IT’S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN. Frisk: Alright then Mettaton, it is the time I have to reprogram you from your malfunctioning with Alphys’ help. Mettaton: WHAT? "MALFUNCTION" AND YOU WANT TO "REPROGRAM" ME? (laughs) DARLING, GET REAL. DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU’VE BEEN FOOLING ABOUT? Frisk: (confused) What are you talking about? There is no-way that someone tricked me. Chara: That’s what he said. Frisk: Shut up. Mettaton: BUT DARLING, THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN "ACT". ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME. AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. Frisk: You must be joking me around Mettaton. Mettaton: OH REALLY? WELL, SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS. AND SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU. ALL SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST. ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK SHE'S A GREAT PERSON... THAT SHE'S NOT. AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR. AT THIS VERY MOMENT, ALPHYS IS WAITING OUTSIDE THE ROOM. Mettaton snaps his fingers at the screen which is shown Alphys waiting at the door leading to them. Mettaton: DURING OUR "BATTLE," SHE WILL INTERRUPT. SHE WILL PRETEND TO "DEACTIVATE" ME, "SAVING" YOU ONE FINAL TIME. FINALLY. SHE'LL BE THE HEROINE OF YOUR ADVENTURE. YOU'LL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY SHE'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO LEAVE. ... OR NOT. YOU SEE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE. I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY. MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY? Alphys noticed as she runs to the door. Alphys: Hang on Frisk, I'm coming! Frisk: Alphys, hurry! Mettaton: AH AH AHH, ALPHYS. NO BREAKING IN FOR OUR LAST SHOW! Mettaton snaps his fingers as the door is automatically shut closed which made Alphys trapped outside as she knocks the door many times but no vial. Alphys: Oh no! Frisk, I'm trapped outside! Th-th-the door just locked itself! Mettaton: SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED!!! BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!! REAL DRAMA!! REAL ACTION!! REAL BLOODSHED!! ON OUR NEW SHOW... "ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!" (Metal Crusher Reprise Lyrics By Man On The Internet) Mettaton: #So now you know, it was all a big show,#She played you for a fool, and me as your foe!#And all this danger, it has been arranged,#By the dear doctor herself! Frisk: Wait! Mettaton: #But she forgot, there's a twist in the plot! Frisk: Why did you lock her out! Mettaton: #The effort's for naught,#We'll drive you wild, with the death of this child, #Here tonight, on Attack of the Death Robot! Alphys: #Frisk please, I didn't mean it! Mettaton: #Please, you've run that excuse to the ground!#Stop that drivel, we've already seen it! Alphys: #Trust me, just turn him around! Mettaton: #Now I will achieve perfection!#Save the monsters, the humans, and me!#Take my life in a new direction#Hey, I need to look good for the show Frisk: Hey Mettaton! Mettaton: YES DARLING? Frisk: Uhh.... There's a mirror behind you, do you think that you'll be handsome in the finale? Mettaton: YO... YOUR RIGHT! I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT! (turns around revealed a switch) HMM... STRANGE... I DON'T SEE IT... WHERE IS IT...? Frisk: (presses the switch) Yes! I did it! Mettaton: (realized Frisk switched the switch) DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH? Mettaton dropped his microphone as he was going out of control when it brightens when... Mettaton: Oh yes… Chara: Okay here are the gay stuff, I am not wanting to see another homosexual. Everything went dark as the spotlights turned on as the platform was changed to stage show as the smoke is covering Mettaton but except he wasn't a rectangle robot but a humanoid look. Mettaton: Ohhhh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude... Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So... as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments... (the smokes were gone, revealing his true looks) ABSOLUTELY beautiful! Alphys: (calling Frisk) Oops... (chuckles) Sorry, I thought that switch turn him off but... I didn't know he have the transformation switch. Frisk: (neutral but not angry) Alphys... I'm disappointed in you. Alphys: Hey it's okay, look here's the way to beat him. You see these ratings up there? Frisk looks up and it was the viewers rating system and it has about 6000 views. Alphys: Now you have to entertain everyone on stage to show that you have to get 10,000 or 12,000 views to make Mettaton happy in peace, then maybe he can let you go. Frisk: Great idea Alphys. (turns off the phone as he thinks really hard) Mettaton: Now it's time for... Lights! (the spotlights are on) Camera! (MTT camera crew setting the camera on live) Action! The door opened and the entire MTT fans were excited to see Mettaton when the viewer rating was slightly going up. (Death Of Glamour Lyrics Adapted by Radix and Man On The Internet) Mettaton: #I'm the idol everyone craves!#Rise to the top, and the world I'll save!#Smile for the camera! Come, look sharp!#Take your soul and break your heart!#Drama, romance, bloodshed, these tools to the masses I bring! Chorus: #We love you, Mettaton!#We love you, Mettaton! Mettaton: #I'll cross the barrier, soon my salvation I'll sing! Chorus: #Come on now, Mettaton!#Come on now, Mettaton! Mettaton: #Come on, keep up the pace#Child of the human race#You know you've come so far#Now face my rising star!#All 'cross the underground#The monsters gather round#They're watching us, you know#Let's put on a good show! Mettaton: Pop quiz, hotshot! How great am I? Oh, put down your pen, I already know I'm amazing! Mettaton: #Hear the people sing to the glamour I bring! Chorus: #Mettaton!#Mettaton!#Mett-a-ton! Mettaton: #You must admit, although#I put on a mar-v'lous show#Now the games must end#Now, goodbye, my friend!#We've grown so distant, true#But the first thing I'll do#When out from the ground, I crawl#Is finally CLAIM IT ALL! Chorus: #You're here to stay!#You're our hero, Mettaton! #You're the underground's number one and only star!#The show must go on#So please fight on, Mettaton!#Here in this crowded place#We know that you'll go far!#The cheers of your fans give you power, Mettaton!#As you pose and you boast#We know that you have it all!#We've been with you from the start, sweet Mettaton!#Please, Mettaton#Please, won't you take my call? Mettaton: With legs like these! Style like this… There won't be an entertainer who can stand to me! Are you alive, Hotland? Show me! Frisk: This is getting real awkward. Mettaton: #I'm warming up, see me shine with such thund'rous aplomb! Chorus: #We love it, Mettaton!#We love it, Mettaton! Mettaton: #Things blowing up all around, because I've dropped the bomb! Frisk and Chara: Oh crap! Chorus: #Exploding, Mettaton!#Exploding, Mettaton! Mettaton: #There's no more time to waste #Child of the human race#I'm going to go far#As humanity's star!#I'm going to stop this war#Like no robot before#Just one last bit of pain#And then I'll ENTERTAIN!#It's sad, you're weak#Impossibly meek#Like the six before#You can't stop Asgore!#It's been swell, my friend#But these games must end#I did my duty#I'll kill with BEAUTY! Chorus: #This is the place where the fame is everything#Everyone wants to touch, everyone wants to see#We live in a world where celebrities are kings#We all know what we want, so please give it to me Mettaton: #I can't get enough of the simple little things#And it's great to remember, since it's my last show#The love of the fans is almost giving me wings #So I'll fly to the surface when it's time to go! Frisk and Chara: #We can get enough of the simple little things#And it's great to remember, since it's time for us to go#The love of the fans is almost giving you wings#So let’s fly to the surface when it's time to go! Mettaton: I am, I always have been an incredible machine! Come on, human! They're watching us! Keep showing your best moves! I LOVE YOU, HOTLAND! After the song, Mettaton came to check the ratings and his phone calls. Mettaton: Ooh, look at these ratings!!! This is the most viewers I've ever had!!! We've reached the viewer call-in milestone! One lucky viewer will have the chance to talk to me... ... Before I leave the underground forever!! Let's see who calls in first! (calling a random viewer) Hi, you're on TV! What do you have to say on this, our last show??? Napstablook: ..... oh........ hi... mettaton... Mettaton: (realized) Blo... Blooky? Chara: Blooky? Napstablook: I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring, but... seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously... The audiences awwing as Mettaton felt happy. Napstablook: I can't tell, but... I guess this is the last episode...? The audiences were sad. Napstablook: I'll miss you... mettaton...... (For The Fans Lyrics by Man On The Internet) Napstablook: #I liked watch-#Ing Mettaton#I'm so sad#That you'll be gone Napstablook and Chorus: #Our lives have#Been such a bore#You inspired#Us all before#There's a hole#Inside my heart#Knowing we'll#Be far apart#We'll miss you#When you are gone#Don't forget#About us Mettaton Mettaton: #My life has#Been for my fans#They'll tune in#To always watch me dance Mettaton: Everyone... Thank you so much.... Darling... Frisk: Just call me Frisk, Mettaton. Mettaton: Right... Frisk... Perhaps... It might be better if I stay here a while. Humans already have stars and idols, but monsters... They only have me. If I left... The underground would lose its spark. I'd leave an aching void that could never be filled. So... I think I'll have to delay my big debut. Frisk: It's okay Mettaton, some celebrities were not getting popularity but if you somehow show them about yourself then it will make you popular and even earning more fans. Mettaton: Yeah... which that you have danced with me... you've proven to be very strong. Perhaps... Even strong enough to get past Asgore. I'm sure you'll be able to protect humanity. Ha, ha... It's all for the best, anyway. The truth is, this form's energy consumption is... Inefficient. In a few moments, I'll run out of battery power, and... Well. I'll be alright. Knock 'em dead, Frisk. (looks at the audiences) Everyone... Thank you. You've been a great audience! (turns off due to his battery power) All of the MTT fans left, as Frisk is staring at deactivated Mettaton along with Chara until Alphys arrives and opened the closed door open. Alphys: I... I managed to open the door! Are you two... (realized that Mettaton is on the floor) Oh my god. Mettaton! Mettaton, are you... Frisk: (calming Alphys) Hey it's okay Alphys, Mettaton didn't get killed. It's just the batteries he was telling me. Alphys: (got herself calmed) Ohh...hhh... m-mean, h-hey, it's no problem, you know? I could build another, if you messed him up, just like I messed things up, I always mess things up, I'm... I'm garbage. I'm a screw up, I've always been a screw up, always will be a screw up. I'll never be able to impress Asgore, or Undyne, or you, or... well... Frisk, follow me so that I can lead you to the elevator. Frisk and Alphys walk together as followed Chara. Then, they reached the elevator. Frisk: Well, it’s almost my time to see King Asgore. Is that true Alphys? Alphys: You must be… you must be… p-pretty excited about that, huh? You’ll f-f-finally, you’ll finally get to go home! And... (Frisk opened the elevator) W-wait! Frisk: What's the problem? Is something wrong? Alphys: (nervous) Well... I was... I was... I can’t take this anymore. (sighs) Frisk, I lied to you. I lied about a lot. Frisk: What do you mean? Alphys: Well, according to history a human soul is strong enough to cross the barrier alone. But... it's not true. It takes at least a human soul and a monster soul. If you want to go home... You’ll have to kill Asgore and take his soul. Frisk, I’m sorry. Frisk: Alphys, it's not your fault. But you're still my friend, right? Alphys: Ye... yeah... I... better get back to my Lab, to... I need to think. Frisk, please do be careful. Frisk: Yeah, I will. Alphys smiles and got the tears on her eyes as she walks off, then Frisk and Chara entered the elevator, a few seconds later the elevator door opens... Frisk is surprised. Category:Episodes